Pregynt, City of Grace.
History Pregynt, the western continents symbol of grace and culture, stands proudly along the edge of The Moon Blossom Lake, The Graceful Towers stand proudly along the cities districts, and market places line the streets of the cultural playground, trading in exports and fine silks, spices, and all variety of goods. From its roots as a small trade hub along the travelers sea, Pregynt soon boomed as a cultural hub, drawing travelers from all over to marvel at the many layered city of elves. Pregynt find its background in Asian culture, and adapts this influence into its unique structures and traditions. Society Pregynt's society structures itself in a Matriarchal caste system, a ruling empress reigning over the city and its political relationships from her palace while her husband, if she chooses to marry in her rule, watches over military affairs. The city itself is divided into 4 districts: Sun district, home to the royal palace, and the homes of noble families and samurai: Moon district, the home of the wealthy families and the military academy: Sky district, where travelers will find the bulk of the cities bustling cultural nightlife with music, full service spas, night retreats, and temporary housing. The market place runs along the grand walk in the sky district, and at the end of the cobbled path a set of iron doors leads to the final caste: Sea district, Pregynt's slums, housing the poorer homes, orphanages and less successful merchants. Sea district runs along the lakes edge, giving it its name, and is primarily in charge of maintaining the trade harbors and fishing operations of the lake, feeding the cities productive markets and restaurants. Government Pregynt is ruled over by an empress, appointed to the role by the previous empress each cycle. Empresses are not selected from a single family, but instead the reigning matriarch selects her successor in time, often choosing a daughter of an honored military leader of noble family, though there have been exceptions. An empress may marry if she chooses, though her husband holds no sway in the governing body, and upon being sworn in, chooses a ministry of maidens to aid her in political matters. Among her ministry, the girls are then ranked using a kabuki style marking applied to the face, each pattern indicating her position in the standing, and her own relationship with the empress. At any time an empress's life comes to an end and an heir hasn't been chosen, the ministry will temporarily take control of the city until a new empress may be found. As such, attempts of assassination and matricide are common, and many Empresses do not live long into their reign Landmarks Among the cities districts, a handful of landmarks stand out as lures to travelers, adventurers, and all sorts of visitors that keep the city living. Among these are the Samurai Training grounds, home to the cities world renowned swordsmen, and among these men and woman a select group become known as unparalleled fighters, earning the title "white lotus elders". After reaching this title, elders often travel in outside the cities borders, often travel overseas to experience new adventures. These men and woman master of their craft, and command respect in the city rivaling on the empress herself. The second cultural landmark is the cities military academy, home to Pregynt's armed forces the men and woman of the academy train day in and day out, though no wars are fought the academy represents a symbol of strength for the city and stands as a warning to outside forces. The academy is run by an elected, experienced official from the noble families, and in rare instances, the reigning emperor. The third Cultural landmark is The Moon Blossom Lake that is South of the kingdom. This lake has moderately warm waters with a vibrant glow to it thanks to the Moon Blossom Tree's that surround the lake. These tree's have pure white wood with perfect curve and blossoms from it that look like their spinning due to the art of optical illusion. The Meiyo Arigato Feast are also held at this lake. A Folktale says that once the City Of Grace had formed long ago, The Silver lace plants felt Graceful enough to become one with the moon, so they extended as far as they could to it but every second they grew they grew in pain, so the Moon Deity made them as beautiful and mysterious as the moon itself so they would no longer extend. Foreign relations Pregynt keeps a steady, but strained, relationship with the city states of the western continent. It maintains a happy trade relationship with the eastern continent, seeing most of its import and export trades through Earnwold. It is a reigning empresses duty to maintain peaceful alliances with other governing bodies, but this is often a difficult task and many previous empresses have seen trade contracts and treaty's come undone, only to be re-established by later rulers. Held Events Meiyo Arigato: A Meiyo Arigato is a Festival held at the Moon Blossom lake, at this Festival Veterans and higher ups of allying kingdoms are invited so as that their honorable loyalty and grace to Pregynt may be celebrated.Category:Cities